


Other Arms

by TMar



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-30
Updated: 1999-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Fraser finds that it isn't Meg Thatcher's arms he wants around him.





	Other Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Other Arms

 

**Rated NC-17 for m/m situation  
and sex.** What were you expecting? I am a slashketeer, resistance  
is futile, you will be assimilated. (And perhaps somebody should have  
warned me not to watch Star Trek First Contact twice in one day.)

The story's title comes from a Melissa Etheridge song, "You Can Sleep While I Drive". The relevant lyric goes, "Oh is it other arms you want to hold you/the stranger, the lover, you're free/can't you get that with me?" 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them (and see, they're enjoying themselves). I won't make any money off them. Suing me would be, er, futile due to the fact that: a) I live in another country and b) our currency exchange rate is terrible. 

# OTHER ARMS

By T'Mar 

Benton Fraser of the RCMP looked down at the woman in his arms, in his bed, and bit down hard as he came, forcing himself to stay quiet instead of crying out. He just managed it, managed to keep quiet and not look into her eyes as her cries faded away and he collapsed on top of her. 

"G-d, Fraser," Meg Thatcher whispered, her voice returning to a semblance of normality. "If I'd only known about you when we first met, I would never have waited so long." 

Fraser didn't reply, he merely moved to lie next to her, drawing her into his embrace out of instinct. 

The silence was odd for Meg Thatcher; even in bed she could hardly get Fraser to shut up, but lately... he had been getting quieter and quieter. She had no idea what it meant, and it was starting to bother her. She moved her head to look up into those clear blue eyes, eyes that she had always wanted to lose herself in. "Fraser?" The eyes were filled with... was that uncertainty that she saw? 

But almost as soon as she had seen it, those eyes underwent a subtle colour-change, and then there was only caring in those depths. "Are you all right?" Meg asked again. 

"Yes," Fraser stated, almost flatly. 

Meg began to wonder if she'd done something wrong. She had initiated lovemaking tonight, and he had responded, although it had taken a little longer than usual. She'd thought it was merely because he was preoccupied with his job, or his detective friend, or even the wolf... but now she wasn't so sure. She levered herself up on one elbow, forcing herself out of his arms, and looked down at him. "Don't lie to me, Fraser." 

"I'm fine, really," the Mountie said, smiling at her just a little. He touched some of her hair, then twirled a few strands round one finger. 

"Would you rather have been alone tonight?" She knew that he sometimes got these urges to be by himself, or to sleep on the floor, and it had never bothered her. Until now. 

"No. I'm happy to be here with you." 

"Then why are you so quiet? Run out of Inuit stories?" 

Fraser flinched when she said that; it sounded like something that Ray would have said. *Ray*. Fraser couldn't help himself; he got out of the bed and began pulling his underwear and jeans on. 

Meg sat up, holding the sheet to herself. "What's going on, Constable?" Saying it that way made it an order, she knew. 

But Fraser had no intention of obeying that order, not like this. "I..." He tried to think of a good lie, but nothing would come. "I just feel... restless. I'm sorry." He began to button his shirt, looking around for the large wool sweater he'd had on over it. Finding it half under the bed, he picked it up and swiftly pulled it on. 

"So you're just going to leave?" Meg knew she sounded angry, and she was surprised to find that she *wanted* to sound angry. The man had just made love to her, and now he was running away as though having done so was wrong. Maybe he was having second thoughts about having sex with his commanding officer. 

He'd hesitated that first time, she remembered, but she had kissed him again, making it so that his body had overridden his mind's commands. And he'd made love to her with such enthusiasm. He had quite swept her off her feet, and she hadn't been able to get enough of him after that. Seeing Fraser in a state of unbridled passion was certainly something, and after that first time, he had always initiated intimacy, smiling in that way he had, making her want him more than she could have thought possible. Until... Had it been a week ago? He had still initiated intimacy, but with less frequency, and he no longer talked to her, and no longer called her name when they were in bed together. Meg was suddenly seized by a terrible idea. "Is there another woman?" 

Fraser looked hurt, shocked, at the question. "Another woman?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, Fraser. Are you in love with someone else?" 

"Why would you think that?" He was standing at the door now, looking as though he was poised to flee, but he seemed prepared to answer all 

her questions. 

"What else am I supposed to think? You're leaving after we've just made love, and you won't tell me why. So... I concluded that you must be in love with someone else." 

Fraser opened his mouth to reply, closed it, shook his head, tried again. "There's no other woman," he said. "Please, Meg, it's not you. I..." A self-deprecating smile. "I'm a little... odd. Everyone knows that." 

"Not to people who know and understand you. Like me." She wondered if that was in any way true. She knew him well enough to know about his do-good schemes, to know that he liked to sleep on the floor sometimes, to know that he liked both coffee and tea, and that he was a terrible cook. Also, she knew that he had the most innocent, guileless soul she'd ever come across, but she wasn't sure she knew what his dreams were, what he really wanted out of life. They had never talked about that. 

Fraser was just standing at the door as all this went through her mind. 

"Ben..." she began. 

"I... I'm sorry," he said, and fled. 

Meg lay back down, unable to shake off the feeling that Fraser was lying somehow, perhaps in such a way that even he didn't realise it. 

Fraser walked slowly back to his apartment, wishing he had taken a shower first. He could still smell the scent of Meg Thatcher, and it distressed him more with each step he took. He'd just had to get *away*, away from her. At first it had seemed to be going so well. In bed they had been so compatible, and yet, the more time that went by, the more he realised that sexual compatibility was not enough. They spoke, but they spoke about work, the Consulate, the RCMP. It wasn't enough. 

Meg Thatcher didn't nag him to tell her what he was thinking, Meg Thatcher didn't tease him just to see how he would react, Meg Thatcher didn't... 

"Hey, Benny!" The shout broke into his trance. Ray. 

It occurred to Fraser to wonder what on Earth Ray was doing out after midnight, but knowing Ray he could be working on a case, or just in the mood for some company. Fraser smiled at his friend. "Ray." He walked up to the green Buick Riviera. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" 

Ray looked at him worriedly. "The Dragon Lady called me." 

"What?!" 

"Get in, willya. It's still a few blocks to your place." 

Fraser obeyed, wondering what could possibly have gotten into his commanding officer... his lover. Ray looked over at him. "She said she was worried about you, that you've been acting... weird." Ray smiled. "I said, weird? You? Naaah! But she insisted that she thought there was something wrong, and since I'm the only person you seem to talk to..." Ray trailed off, looking at him closely. "Geez, Fraser, she's right, you look terrible." 

Fraser was confused. "What are you talking about, Ray?" 

"You really don't look good. What's going on?" As Ray asked this question, they pulled up outside Fraser's apartment building. Ray got out with him without any discussion, and continued to ask him what the problem was. 

Finally inside, Fraser could only respond, "I don't know, Ray." 

"What went on between you two?" 

Fraser blushed a deep red, and Ray grinned. "Oh. So what's the problem? You think you should save it for marriage? Feeling guilty?" 

"No, Ray." 

"She not good in bed?" 

"Ray!" Fraser was scandalized. 

"Gimme a break, Benny, I'm trying to help you here." 

Fraser sank down onto one of his dining chairs. "I understand that, Ray, and I appreciate it, but..." He trailed off, because he didn't know himself what the problem was. 

Ray seemed to realise it, too, and he sighed rather loudly. "Okay, Fraser, whatever you say. Why don't you get some rest, okay? That ought to help." 

The Mountie just nodded. "Thank you, Ray. For your concern." 

"Hey, what are friends for?" Ray flashed him a cocky smile and left the apartment. 

Fraser put on his pyjamas and lay down, trying to work out why it was that sleeping with Meg Thatcher, while satisfying, made him so... unhappy, and why, when he was making love to her, did he see the face of... another? The face was always shadowed; he could never see who it was, but a part of him knew that it wasn't Meg, and that if he hadn't bit down when he came earlier this night, the name would have flowed out of him the way his seed had. He couldn't let that happen, he *couldn't* let Meg know that it wasn't her he wanted. No. Better to break it off now, clean. Better than to cry out someone else's name when he was with her. Yes. 

But when he stood in her apartment the next day, the speech he'd rehearsed lodged in his throat, making him ramble once again. "I... That is to say, Meg, I think... I'm sorry about last night, but what I mean is..." He let the words just stop. He couldn't do it. It would hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted. But Meg looked into his eyes, and knew. 

"It's over, isn't that what you wanted to say, Fraser?" 

His tongue flickered over his bottom lip. "I... yes." 

"There *is* someone else." She paused, looking at him carefully. "There is, isn't there?" 

"I..." he began. "I don't know who it is." He hoped it was understanding he saw in Meg's eyes. 

"You don't know." She sounded incredulous, but at the same time she was willing to accept it because, after all, he was Benton Fraser and nothing about him ever went by the book. 

He had to try and explain. "Last night, when we were... together... I think..." No. This, too, would hurt her. 

But Meg figured that one out, as well. "You mean when we were in bed together, you nearly called out her name. But how could you do that, if you don't know? Answer me that, Fraser." 

"The name is there, I can feel it. I just..." A tear spilled onto his cheek. 

Thatcher rolled her eyes. She felt sorry for him on the one hand, but on the other he had made love to her for nearly two months, and now he just wanted to throw her over for someone whose name he couldn't even think of! 

"Go home, Fraser. Go home and..." She blushed slightly. "You know, do *that*. Maybe you'll get a clue." 

Fraser blushed as well, and could only nod as she basically shoved him out the door. 

He stood in the bathroom of the apartment building, stark naked, wondering why he had taken Meg's advice as an order. But he wanted to know, that was why. So here he was, in the communal bathroom, about to touch himself. 

He didn't do that very often. He'd been taught to keep his emotions in check, and he'd managed it very well. He never looked at women as sex objects, not like Ray did anyway, and his only fantasies had always involved Victoria. 

He reached down carefully, touching himself hesitantly at first, closing his eyes. Just do it, he told himself, let it all go, and maybe you'll find out. He knew that concentrating too hard wouldn't bring the face or the name into focus. 

Letting go seemed to work. He just concentrated on the sensations his hands were causing, light touches, then firm, up and down, his fingers getting slightly sticky, which only increased the pleasure. He imagined other hands touching him... whose, he didn't know, but it didn't matter, it was so good. 

Yes... he could feel it now, approaching... And in that time he didn't care about Meg Thatcher, or finding out who his shadowy desire was, or anything, except obtaining that release. He stroked himself faster, letting his hips thrust just a little... Oh, yes... 

"Ray!" The name was torn from him as he came, everything coming into focus in that moment. He wished it was Ray's hands touching him. It was Ray with whom he wanted to make love. He continued to stroke himself as the last drops of semen spilled into the bathtub, imagining clearly now, imagining Ray touching him this way. 

He slid down the wall, into the bath, and sat there for a long time. It was good that he knew, but now... What now? He didn't think he could tell Ray. He didn't think Ray could possibly feel the same way. 

There was a sudden banging on the bathroom door. "Benny?" a voice yelled, and Fraser realised that he'd promised Ray he'd go to a basketball game with him this afternoon. He lifted his head. 

"I'm in here, Ray. If you'll wait, I'll be out in five minutes." 

"Okay," came the voice, and Fraser heard Ray's footsteps retreat. 

He stood up quickly, turning the water on and stepping under the shower nozzle, soaping and rinsing himself off quickly. 

Ray was wandering around his apartment looking distracted when he came in. 

"Ray?" 

"How're things with the Dragon Lady?" 

Fraser's breath caught in his throat. Why would Ray ask that first? He forced the hope down. Ray was just curious, it didn't mean anything. 

"We... I..." He stopped, as usual, unsure of how to say it, then forced himself to continue. "It's over." 

Ray came toward him, looking concerned. "Why, Benny? You seemed happy enough." 

"She... wasn't what I wanted, Ray." 'What I needed.' 

"It's not *her* you want, is it?" Ray asked him. "It's not, you know, Victoria?" 

For the first time in his life Fraser didn't feel a stab of pain when Victoria's name was mentioned. "No, Ray." There was such concern on Ray's face now that Fraser almost let the truth slip. "No, it's not Victoria." 

"Then what is it?" Ray sat down at the small kitchen table and looked at him expectantly. "Come on, Benny, I'm your best friend. Lemme help you." 

Fraser just stared at Ray. He wanted to tell Ray; he wanted to be able to kiss Ray, and love him, and make love to him, but he was terrified of the reaction. "I... can't." He turned away, stood at the window. 

Ray got up and came to stand just behind him. "Benny, you are *not* okay, here. There's something wrong and I'm not leaving till you tell me." 

Fraser tensed, and came to a decision. He would tell Ray. He would tell him slowly, giving him a chance to change the subject or to leave. "Meg and I... when we were... together, I..." He found himself almost unable to believe that he was telling Ray these intimate details. But Ray needed to know. "When... I had to stop myself from saying someone else's name. Meg knew, of course. She asked me who it was, but I didn't know. The face and name wouldn't come outside of the bedroom. So she suggested I..." He turned around and looked Ray in the eye. "She suggested I find out. She told me to... you know..." 

There was a glint of comradeship and definite understanding in Ray's eyes. "Yeah, I got that, Benny. So, did it work?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, tell me already!" 

"It was... unexpected," Fraser said quietly. 

Ray leaned on the windowsill and looked at him, concerned. "Unexpected how?" 

"It was a man," Fraser whispered. 

Ray shot up straight in half a second. "What?!" 

"I don't think I want to repeat that, Ray." 

Ray just stared at him. "So, like, you were in bed with the Dragon Lady and you really wanted to be in bed with some *guy*??" 

"Yes." 

"Who is it, Benny? Or is it just a general *guy*, you know?" 

"It's not a 'general guy', Ray." Why was Ray being so dense? Was he going to have to spell it out? 

"Well, who is it?!" Ray was getting a little annoyed at his evasions. 

Fraser looked down and whispered, "You, Ray," hoping that Ray wouldn't hear him. Hoping he *would*. 

"Me?" Well, Ray had heard. 

Fraser nodded. "I'm so sorry, Ray." 

And now his friend surprised him in the most pleasant way. "Sorry? Why're you sorry, Fraser?" 

Fraser stared at him. Was that... interest he saw on Ray's face? Pleasure at his admission? "I don't know... I thought..." 

"You think too much, Fraser," Ray said, and kissed him. 

The warmth flowing from his best friend into his own mouth warmed Fraser in a most pleasurable way. He could hardly grasp his surprise as Ray's tongue came out to part his lips, to sneak inside and taste him. Fraser felt invaded in the best way possible, and he cautiously tasted Ray, too. Then tasting was forgotten as a pair of lanky arms came around him, and they were together, his own groin up against Ray's. And he could feel Ray's interest. Ray actually did want him! 

The kiss went from cautious to passionate, and Fraser knew in that second that very soon they would be together in every way possible, and the thought just made him harder. Made him kiss Ray harder. And Ray was kissing him back just as fiercely, apparently sharing all his feelings. It was wonderful. 

Fraser pulled away slightly, to stare into those wide hazel eyes. "Ray..." he began, but he couldn't think of what to say next. The idea was just so overwhelming: he wanted Ray, and Ray wanted him. 

But Ray just smiled, somewhat shyly, a little uncertain. "Yeah, Benny?" 

"I love you." Fraser had not realised until that moment what the truth really was. 

Those wide eyes opened even wider, pleasure flooding them. "You do?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, that's good, cause I love you, too, Benny." 

The pupils of Fraser's eyes dilated, and he smiled a smile that would have felled at ten paces had anybody but Ray been looking into them. And suddenly he had no idea what to do next. It was one thing to admit that he loved Ray, that he wanted him, but another to get up the courage to act on it. And if he knew Ray - and he did - Ray probably had no idea what to do next, either. "I..." he began, feeling that he should say something, do something. 

But Ray looked right into him, and spoke for both of them. "I'm guessing we both want to make love to the other, am I right?" 

Fraser swallowed hard, and nodded. 

"But neither of us has ever done this before." 

Another nod. Somehow, Fraser knew that Ray would take the initiative; Ray *always* took the initiative when faced with Mountie naivete. 

And Ray did. He began to undo the sash holding Fraser's robe together, and then those long slender fingers were sliding up, over his skin. 

Fraser moaned, throwing his head back. Who would have thought that a simple touch like this would produce such a reaction in him - but it did. The fingers paused in the hollows of his collarbones, then pushed the robe off his shoulders. It slid to the floor, and the Mountie stood there naked, shy at being so and yet incredibly aroused by the fact that it was Ray who had made him so. 

Now Ray grinned. "You're beautiful, Benny." 

Fraser said nothing. Disagreeing would only annoy Ray, he knew. And then he suddenly could not remain passive; his hands were all over Ray, tearing at his clothing, pushing his jacket off, unbuttoning his shirt, undoing his belt... and Ray was letting him. The pleasure that surged through him at that thought only intensified his efforts to make Ray as naked as he was. 

All he seemed capable of saying was, "Ray, Ray, Ray..." and he could see from the tension in Ray's body that his husky tone was having the desired effect upon his best friend. He finally got Ray's underwear off, and they were naked together, and he lunged forward just as Ray did, their arms going around one another. 

Feeling Ray pressed up against him was a joy Fraser had never thought to have. "I love you," he whispered again. "I love you, Ray, I love you." 

"G-d, Benny, I know. I know," Ray replied, as their mutual desire flared, each hard against the other. 

They were moving together now, urgently, and Fraser knew he was entirely capable of coming from just these sensations, but he wanted more. He wanted to explore the beautiful lean body in front of him, he wanted Ray to explore him, too. He managed to push himself away from Ray a little. "I want... I want you in my bed," he said, and Ray's green eyes dilated even more in agreement as he walked backwards, their bodies still plastered together. 

They landed on the bed, Fraser on top of Ray. "Oof!" was the only sound that Ray made, trapped under a passionate Mountie. 

Fraser lifted himself up, straddling Ray. "Ray, are you all right?" 

Ray looked up at him. "What, are you kidding?" And a rather evil grin flashed across his features. He lifted a hand, then, and ran it down Fraser's chest, not stopping until he reached his friend's erection. 

Fraser bit his lip when Ray touched him. "Not yet, I... I want to learn you. I... need to see you, and touch you, Ray. Even... taste you." 

Ray's grin widened. "I shoulda known." And he pulled Fraser down to kiss him again, the moist heat of the two of them making all other considerations fade. And then Fraser was moving away, kissing and licking his way down Ray's body, until... 

"No, Benny," Ray said just as he realised what Fraser was about to do. And Fraser stopped, but it was a close thing. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I want you to make love to me." There was a pause, as Ray's words sank in and Fraser's eyes went wide. Surely Ray didn't mean...! But when he looked at Ray, he realised that Ray certainly *did* mean...! 

"Ray, surely we need to wait... This is a big step." He said it because he wasn't sure if *he* was ready for that. But Ray seemed to understand. 

"You're not ready for it, are you?" 

"No, Ray." 

Ray sat up, then, and put a hand on Fraser's shoulder. "Benny... *I'm* ready, okay? I've wanted you for a long time, and I *need* this. Understand? Unlike you I've always known who I wanted to make love to." And he grinned then - that cynical grin that somehow still told one there was a caring, sensitive soul underneath. "I've never done this, Benny, but I know I need to. And I need it now, before anything else. I want... I dunno, for you to claim me." Fingers traced Fraser's bottom lip. "Okay?" Then Ray smiled again. 

"What?" asked Fraser, smiling as well. 

"I was just thinking how sexy it is when you do that thing with your teeth and your bottom lip. Bet you never notice it, either?" 

"What 'thing', Ray?" 

"This." And Ray leaned forward and bit Fraser's lip softly. "G-d, Benny, you taste good." 

"Thank you kindly," Fraser replied, and was rewarded with a backward shove, Ray landing on top of him this time, taking his erection into his hand. "Ray!" 

"I want you to fuck me, Benny. I want it," Ray insisted, stroking Fraser slowly, sensually. 

Unbelievably, Fraser found that he wanted to... do that... to Ray, too. He swallowed, hard. "All right, Ray." But then he just looked up at Ray, at a loss. "What..." Fraser found himself blushing furiously, and was rewarded with a grin. 

"Geez, Benny, this is the first time for me too, ya know. I have read some stuff, and we need, er, lubrication." Ray grinned even wider at him. 

"Got any?" 

Fraser thought hard. Well, there was that tube of hand lotion the Inspector had left here a few weeks ago... He nodded. "Yes." 

Ray moved away. "Okay, you get it." 

Fraser obeyed, then handed the tube to Ray and lay back down. He didn't say, "Now what?" but he knew Ray would read that in his demeanour. He watched as Ray opened the lotion (which was pink and smelled like roses) and sensually squeezed some onto his fingers, applying it to Fraser's penis. 

Fraser gasped, loudly, and was silenced by a kiss. "Benny, you okay?" Ray whispered, removing his hand. 

"Yes, Ray," he managed to stammer, and emboldened by the whole situation, he took the lotion and indicated that Ray should lie down. 

Ray did, on his stomach, his head pillowed on his arms. Fraser knew it would be cruel to both of them to make them wait, so he quickly applied the lotion to Ray, careful to do it sensually, feeling the inside contours of Ray's body. He could have gone on feeling Ray this way... in fact, he wondered what Ray would think if he admitted to wanting to taste him 

there... but the groans coming from this man that he loved told him that now was not the time. 

Fraser removed his fingers, closed the lotion and moved up behind Ray, touching him carefully as a prelude to what he was about to do. When Ray writhed against the bedclothes as assent, Fraser reached down and parted him carefully, then used one hand to guide himself to the opening of his friend's body. 

Then he was inside, and the sensation was indescribable. It was... different to making love with a woman, and yet... It was more than just sex, here. The emotion which welled up in him at the thought of what he was doing was so intense that he had to hold still to keep himself from climaxing right then. 

And then Ray wriggled against him. 

"Ray? Is anything wrong?" Fraser braced himself, ready to withdraw if Ray showed any sign of distress. But Ray only sounded... surprised... when he spoke. 

"No, Benny, it's fine. I just... it feels like..." He trailed off, as if in embarrassment. 

Fraser resisted every impulse which told him to move, to thrust into this welcoming space, as he asked, "What, Ray? What?" 

Ray's breath came in gasps. "I'll... tell you later. Just do it, Benny. Make love to me." 

So Fraser did, thrusting into his friend, a little deeper each time, a little faster. He forgot everything except Ray's name, and how good this felt. And it did feel good, so very good... 

"Ray!" Fraser called out as he came, the connection between them stronger than it had ever been. 

A little later, Fraser realised he was lying across Ray's back. He had been drifting in a pleasant haze, wanting this to go on and on... But now Ray was restless. Fraser realised it had to be uncomfortable, and managed to drag himself off of his friend and collapse next to him. "I love you, Ray." 

Ray turned and looked into his eyes. "I love you, too, Benny." They moved together into a kiss, and Fraser felt Ray's hardness pressing against him. He was flooded with shame as he realised that he had taken all the pleasure for himself and left Ray unfulfilled. But when he looked into those sea-green depths, Ray only looked happy. 

"Ray, you..." he began, but Ray kissed him quickly. 

"Now you can taste me, Benny. If you like." 

"I like." 

And without the preamble of last time, Fraser skirted down the bed and sucked Ray into his mouth, tasting, licking, then adding suction. But he wanted more than that, he wanted... Using both hands, he lifted Ray's legs and kissed his buttocks, sliding his tongue in between, tasting... rose-scented hand lotion, Ray, and... semen - his own, he realised. 

Ray let out a gasp. "G-d, Benny, what the hell are you doing!" 

Fraser moved away just far enough to reply. "Tasting, Ray." There was a tone of amusement in his voice. "Don't you like it?" 

"Oh, I like it, Benny. But I'd rather you got back to the business at hand, if you follow my meaning." 

"Of course, Ray." And then he captured Ray with his mouth once more, concentrating all his effort on making Ray come... which he did, with a loud shout of, "Benny!" 

Fraser swallowed, tasting yet again, and smiled to himself as he moved up into Ray's embrace. Ray noticed the smile. "What?" he asked. 

"You first," Fraser replied, remembering Ray's reaction on first penetration. 

Unbelievably, Ray blushed. 

"Ray?!" Fraser was startled. 

"It felt... ah, geez, Benny, are you gonna make me say it?" 

"Well, yes. I need to know, I think." 

Ray wriggled a little, stalling. "Yeah. Okay. It felt like... like I *really* had to go." 

"'Go'?" Puzzlement. 

"Yeah, you know. To the bathroom." Fraser was still puzzled. Ray sighed. "What do my nieces and nephews call it? To 'make a number two'. Get it now?" 

Comprehension dawned, and now Fraser blushed. It was a beautiful sight; he turned a lovely pink. "I'm sorry, Ray..." he began, but Ray cut him off. 

"Benny, I told you, I read a few things. And that feeling... it's normal, and after a few times it goes away. So don't apologize, okay?" 

Fraser nodded. "Okay." 

Ray ran his hand over Fraser's chest, slowly. "G-d, you're beautiful." Changing the subject he said, "So... how did I taste?" 

"Wonderful, Ray. You tasted wonderful." 

"Hm." Ray eyed him speculatively. "Maybe there is something to this tasting thing. Think I'll give it a try next time." 

Fraser smiled. "I'd like that." 

"Yeah, I thought you would." Ray looked at the darkening sky. "It's getting late. I was supposed to bring you over for dinner. Tony is barbecuing." 

Fraser immediately wanted to move so they could go, but his friend... his *lover*... stayed right where he was. "We'll order in. And I'll call Ma." 

"What will you tell her?" Fraser asked, suddenly nervous. 

Ray grinned. "That my dream has come true." He paused. "She knows, Benny. She knows I love you." 

"She *does*?" It came out almost as a squeak. 

"Yeah. So don't worry, okay? We'll order in, and who knows, maybe we could fool around some more..." Ray trailed off, the wickedest Vecchio grin gracing his features. 

"I'd like that, Ray." 

On Monday Fraser stood in front of his superior officer, feeling as though he had a neon sign emblazoned across his forehead: "I HAD SEX WITH RAY AND ENJOYED IT!" 

Meg Thatcher was discussing his duties, seemingly without any resentment towards him. "... So I'm afraid you'll have to do sentry duty. Just until Constable Turnbull is better." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"This isn't a punishment, Constable. *Fraser*. Cooper can't stand at attention for more than five minutes without twitching or wriggling. You can, so you're assigned. All right?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

"You found her, didn't you?" Without waiting for an answer, Meg continued. "There's something different about you, Fraser. You seem... happy." 

"I am happy." 

"Would you tell me who it is?" The question was phrased carefully, softly, not at all like an order, and Fraser felt that he did owe Meg that much. 

"It's Ray." 

A frown graced those impeccable features. "Ray *Vecchio*?" 

Fraser nodded. 

"You slept with him, I assume." 

Another nod. 

"And you love him." 

"Yes." 

"I'm glad for you, Ben." She seldom called him that; it was a mark of their previous intimate relationship. "I do feel a bit like killing you on occasion, but I'm sure it'll pass eventually. I care about you, and I want you to be happy." 

"Thank you... Meg." 

"Dismissed." 

Fraser turned to leave, but was stopped at the door by one last comment. "You tell Vecchio from me that if he hurts you, I'll kill him." 

Fraser smiled before exiting. "Understood." 

### THE END


End file.
